


Pullin’ Me Backwards

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Car Accident, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: After a moderately restful sleep, Will is unexpectedly relieved touching rough blankets with dumb fingers and inhaling typically unpleasant smell of antiseptic in his nostrils.





	Pullin’ Me Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> “Now I’m standing back from it, I finally see the pattern (I never learn, I never learn)” -Dua Lipa, [New Rules](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHn1pGJwUZs)

Waking up in a hospital bed never ceases to fill Will Graham with dread and irrepressible anxiety, up to when he manages to administratively extricate himself from its white linens and return home. It usually occurs as soon as humanly possible.

This time, after a moderately restful sleep, Will is unexpectedly relieved touching rough blankets with dumb fingers and inhaling the typically unpleasant smell of antiseptic in his nostrils.

“I feared you would take me to the vet,” his voice croaks, ruining his attempt at humour. He must have slept longer than he usually manages, his throat is dry as the desert.

Instead of searching water in close proximity, Will locates Hannibal at the foot of the bed, sitting in a plastic chair, which promises to be equally uncomfortable and ugly. His attention focusses on his uncharacteristically plain shirt, jacked laid on his crossed legs.

The faint light shining through the window sharpens his features, making it harder for Will to associate them with a precise emotion. “Your health assurance allows you certain privileges,” Hannibal answers. “More effective pain medications are among them.”

“I’m sure you tried anyway,” Will retorts. He doesn’t really think those painkiller are working, his head is killing him. Closing his eyes to find relief in the absence of visual impulses actually worsens his case.

Will can still see the truck coming out of the corner, blinding him before the collision.

Hannibal’s hand reaches his wrist, assessing its tremors; his heart rate is up, under the strong, secure grip. “The danger has passed,” Hannibal simply states, breaking his uncommon wall of silence without adding his flowery, familiar observations; “You’re safe now.”

“Speaking of,” Will considers, eager to change subject, “We never considered the use of safewords.”

“We never needed to. We indulged in no roleplaying,” his smile reaches his tired eyes, as he admits, “Despite your notorious distaste for the term, I might be inclined to call _therapy_ what happened in the last months.”

Which tragically ended with Will in the hospital bed, as a result of his distraction; Will had been so focussed on keeping pace with his companion, so pleased to have found and be able to maintain the right rhythm, he forgot to watch his steps. The satisfaction had been overwhelming, in a manner in which only dogs could enjoy.

“I’m ready to put an end to it, whatever you want to call it,” Will sentences, resolute, “My mind stagnates in this kind of games, it tends to lose itself in the long term. I’m sure you’re aware; I’m also sure yours is similarly bored of it, so let’s stop here, before it degenerates.”

His fingers entwine Hannibal’s in an attempt to soften his own words. He may have sounded a little harsh, but Will tends to be an asshole whenever therapy is mentioned, especially as he just woke up. “Now come closer, I’m not contagious” he coaxes, before reconsidering, “At least as far as I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has almost been a year, and I’m happily putting an end to this little Serie I’ve been working on. Thank you very much to everyone of you that took the time to read it, to give it some attention and remembered to leave kudos or comments; I’d probably have closed this project much sooner without you.  
> See you next month with something else, hopefully still of your liking; meanwhile, I hope you’ll let yourself entertain with my humble [Fanart Appreciation Week](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/tagged/Fanart-Appreciation-Week/), on Tumblr ;)


End file.
